Contemporary aircraft cockpits include a flight deck having a display and control system that the pilot and flight crew may use in the operation and control of the aircraft. The aircraft display and control system may include among other things a processor, a cursor control and selection device, a multifunction keyboard, and multiple flight displays. The pilot and flight crew may perform flight plan entry and modification by manipulating graphical and textual information on the multiple flight displays using the cursor control device and the multifunction keyboard. When a pilot commands their cursor to jump from one display to another using the cursor control device, the cursor will disappear from its old location and reappear at its new location requiring the pilot to search the expected display area in order to visually reacquire the cursor.